Second Generation
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: What it would be like if my generation  my friends and enemies  went to Camp Half-Blood. You don't have to read.


**This is what it would be like if me and my friends went to Camp Half-Blood. The real us. Names have been changed for safety.**

**Sydny POV**

I looked behind me at my 6 friends. Stupid hill.

"C'mon guys!" Ben called.

"Oh, shut it." I growled. I would punch him, if he hadn't had been so cute.

"Not my fault I'm fast." Ben held up his hands in surrender, then leaned against the giant pine tree.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" I asked. He glared at me, which I returned.

"Lily, get your butt out of my face." Maddie said.

"Get you face out of my butt!" Lily yelled, hiking up her pants.

"Would you all just shut up? Our satyr or whatever just died and you are all bickering like children!" Lexi shouted.

"Calm down Ixel." I sighed, collapsing at the top of the hill. It seemed like the sun was trying to hurt us today.

When everyone: Lance, Megan, Matt, me, Maddie, Lexi, and Lily, had gotten up on the slippery hill, went walked into the strawberry fields. I gasped at all the sites. Cabins, a mountain, a river. Then I looked at the people around me. Lily's blond hair had fallen in her brown eyes and she hiking up her pants again. Maddie's frizzy brown hair had gone hair wire and she was combing her hand through it. Matt was just standing there, staring into the valley. His brown hair was still perfectly in a bundle in his head, like a mop. I forced myself to look away. Lance was rolling up the sleeves of his Texas sweatshirt and staring into the valley, his Mohawk going a little flat. Megan kept glancing at him and she was repentantly trying to look good. Then there was Lexi. Her super super curly blond hair was messy, but she looked like her solemn self. The one who was always depressed. I sighed and walked down the hill, toward the white horse with a man riding on top. I got closer at realized he wasn't riding it. He was the horse.

"Centaur?" I whispered. He turned around and smiled down on me.

"Correct. Your pretty bright in Greek tales." he said. He seemed kind, so I trusted him.

"I got minus one 'cause I didn't read all the way through." I said. The centaur laughed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sydny Miller. Yours?"

"Chiron." he bowed. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. My friends came down the hill and stared at him until I had to remind them staring was rude.

"Chiron, this is Matt Kruze, Lexi Owens, Megan Decker, Lance Ellington, Maddie Smith, and Lily London." as I said Lily's name, she screamed.

"What?" I turned to find her swatting at a dove above her head.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed, swatting at the image.

"Ahh, a daughter of Aphrodite. Welcome Lily London. I'm sure your cabin will be happy to have you." Chiron smiled, as Lily was lead away by a girl in pink frilly clothes. She'd be right at home.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Aphrodite?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, the Greek goddess of love." Chiron nodded.

"But...but...their myths." Maddie said.

"Oh child. Someone may think your a myth one day, you know." Chiron said. Maddie shut up after that.

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"That...is an awesome name." I said.

"Um...thank you?" Chiron said, shaking his head.

"Hey newbie." a voice said behind me. It sounded rude and rather cruel.

"I have a name." I said, turning around. I found a dude with buck teeth and buzzed hair and braces like mine. He was caring a bucket with another kid with chopped brown hair. They both had brown eyes and bulging muscles. I had a feeling they were Ares, and I didn't even know them.

"What is it?" the choppy hair guy asked.

"Wil..." Chiron warned. I held up my hand. I had to deal with him by myself.

"Your Wil. I'm Sydny. You are?" I asked the other guy.

"Gavin Collier, son of Ares." he straightened up. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, very macho. What's in the bucket?" I asked.

"Water." Wil growled. I smiled. I had a _thing_ with water. I raised my hand and it flooded out of the bucket, all over the two guys. Everyone laughed, since it looked like they had peed their pants. I smiled, flipped my hair, and turned back to Chiron, who now had a really tall girl next to him, looking at me with interest.

"What?" I asked. Her eyes flickered to my head, then widened. I looked up to find a glowing trident. I looked at it weird. Trident. Sea.

"Poseidon." the girl said.

"My dad?" I asked. My "real dad" was Chris Miller, and he looked a lot like me. But not close enough.

"Yes. God of the seas. Cabin three." Chiron said.

"What about these guys?" I asked, scared to leave my friends.

"They'll be claimed by dinner. The gods did swear on the Styx." Chiron shared a look with the girl.

"Sydny, this is Allyssa. She'll lead you to your cabin." Chiron said after awhile. I looked at the girl again. She was tall and had brown hair. She also seemed nice, but I wasn't going to be too careful.

"C'mon. I'll get you settled." she smiled, then walked away. I had no choice but to follow her. I waved to my friends and kept walking, jogging to catch up.

"What cabin are you in?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Five." she replied, not turning her head.

"Which is?"

"Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"Okay...she's pretty cool, right?" I asked. Allyssa looked at me, then shook her head.

"I guess." she answered. She stopped outside a cabin that, to me, smelled like the sea. Outside there was a bunch of kids playing with water, kinda like I could to. One was a girl with glasses and braces, sitting in the corner alone, but making shapes out of water. A dude, about my age, walked up. He had blond hair and bright white teeth.

"Hey Allyssa." he nodded.

"Brought you a new camper." she said, then turned and walked away.

"What's her problem?" I asked the boy.

"Athena. Strict. Hates Poseidon. Well, they use to get along." he seemed to remember something, then shook it off and smiled at me. "I'm Jakob. So your the first camper we've had in a couple months."

"Sydny. I feel so special." I said sarcastically. Jakob laughed and waved his hand at the campers. There weren't many. About five. My eyes flitted to the girl in the corner. She met my eyes and waved.

"That's Alyssa."

"No, that was Alyssa." I pointed to where Allyssa had walked off.

"Multiple names." Jakob said. I rolled my eyes and went to sit with the girl.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh. Hi." she smiled, then went back to making shapes with the water. I studied the shapes. Hearts being broken. Knives stabbing people in the back. Rejection. Harmful stuff. I had to look away. I don't do well with hurtful stuff.

"Can I try?" I asked. She nodded, making the water fall into the grass. I made it float again. My shapes were more...kind. Hearts. Bunnies. TV. Computers. Candy. Hot Topic.

"That's cool." she said.

"I practice at home." I smiled.

"You knew you were a demigod?" she asked.

"No, just that water obeyed me." I said.

"Oh." she looked at her t-shirt, which was orange.

"Hey, I'm Sydny Miller." I held out my hand.

"Alyssa Bates." she said quietly.

"Why aren't you with the rest of them?" I asked.

"They don't like me." she whispered.

"Well, too bad. They're going to have to deal." I said, then stood up, dragging her with me. We walked over to the others. One was a short girl with long hair, playing with purple cards. She looked up and waved.

"Hola." she smiled.

"Hey, mind if I sit?' I asked.

"Sure." said a bald kid with a blue jersey on.

"Whatcha guys playing?" I asked, pulling Alyssa down with me before she could run away.

"Mythomagic." said a girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your new here aren't you?" asked another dude with spiky hair and glasses. It seemed most of the cabin was here, except for a girl in the cabin, reading.

"Easy to tell?" I asked.

"Kinda. Hey, I'm Sadie Thompson." the girl pointed to her self and went counter clockwise, introducing everyone. "That's Duncan Emsweller, Maddie Links, and Seth Lewis. You've obviously met Jakob and Alyssa. In there is Natalie Meyers."

"Oh." I nodded, not sure what to say. I was about to say something else when a conch horn sounded. Jakob came out and the cabin made a line. I got in line behind Natalie and in front of Alyssa.

"You said they didn't like you." I whispered to Alyssa over my shoulder.

"I am paranoid."

**Ta da! **

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Fav Quote: **My friends came down the hill and stared at him until I had to remind them that staring was rude.

**Question: **How was it?

**Current Shippings: **N/A so far. :)

**Review!**


End file.
